Noah and His Crush
by HyperMeee
Summary: Noah has a crush. But this isn't what he expected. What happens when lies pile up and Noah is left for them to fall? Noah/Cody
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Saved By The Bell.**

Noah hit his head of his locker door before opening it. He had a crush. This was not your run in the mill, 'Oh that girl is so hot', type crush. This was serious buissness. Noah, for one, never normally gets crushs. But this one kept him up at night. This crush was with no other then the person stood next to him. Slamming his locker door shut he saw there blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi Noah" There voice said.

"Go away Cody," Noah hissed at him. Looking at his outfit made Noah want to laugh, but holding back the giggle of Cody's fake blazer and tie top. "Trying to win over Gwen still?" Noah asked, letting out a slight giggle.

"Nah, I don't feel like getting beat up by Duncan." He answered, putting his hands in his pocket.

"So, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine to night, you know, to play video games." Cody's voice driffted away. Noah's cheeks began to burn.

"I, can't, I'm... going to my girlfriends" Noah mentally slaped himself. 'Why!"' he thought.

"You have a girlfriend?" Cody said, half sniggering.

"CODYKINSSS!" A voice yelled, saving Noah from his doom of embarrassment.

"Crap! Gotta Run, tell me later!" Cody said running in the other direction to his purple haired stalker.

"Thank you Sierra" Noah found himself whispering. This was the fifth time she had saved him from embassasment. He had untill lunchtime till Cody would ask. The bell went. Noah Sighed, this would be the longest couple hours of his life...


	2. Chapter 2 Life, why do you hate me so?

**Chapter 2.**

**Life, why do you hate me so?**

Ever heard of the saying, _When life gives you lemons make lemonade?_ Well Let's just say Noah has a lot of Lemons. **(A/n ^^ Sounds so wrong)** Yet no matter what the lemonade always taste more like acid. Sour and discusting.

Noah repetedly slammed his head of the desk. "Life, why do you hate me so?" He asked himself as a red mark grew on he forhead.

"Hey buddy, whats wrong?" Owen said pulling him in for a large bear hug. Squishing all of Noah's insides.

"Nothing. I just felt like hurting my self." Noah sighed, sarcasm burning his tone.

"No, don't tell me you have depression, Noah we'll get through this!" Owen yelled, shaking his crushed friend. The class fell silent. Mentally facepalming, again, Noah narrowed his eyes at his 'big' friend. Sighing, he returned to his seat.

"Morning class." The teacher walked in. She sat at her desk, tired and annoyed. He fake blonde hair fell down her back lazly and her blue eyes dazed of.

"Morning Miss.O'Halloran" Coresed moans through out the class.

"Morning Mildred!" Geoff, a blonde party boy sniggered.

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" She yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk. She shot daggers towards Geoff's crew before sighing.

"I do not get paid enough" she mummbled.

"Hey Miss, where tyler?" A dumb blonde, Lindsey asked. Shaking her hand in the air "Is he Ill?" The noice of someone slamed there head against the table was heard.

"I'm here babe!" He said raising his hand, his brown hair messed over his face.

"No, Tayler I mean Tyler!"

"Shut up!" Miss yelled. Yet knowing the class, they did the exact oppiset of her demand.

"Hey Owen Hows Miss Phyco?" Noah asked as the rest of the class began to taunt and yell at the teacher. He examed the class for hopes on his fake girlfriend.

"Izzy?" Owen asked, his eyes began to water. "We broke up again!" He cried.

"Oh why this time." Noah asked, knowing he would regret it.

"Well-" Owen began. Instead of listening, he scanned the girls in the class room.

Lindsey - Too Dumb

Beth - Does she need a explanation?

Zoey - Crushing Hardcore on Mr MPD

Jo - Really? No thanks, Man Lady.

Anne Maria - Tan in a can.

Gwen - Dating Duncan.

Thats when it hit him. Well, really Own hit him. Close enough.

"Then Izzy punched me right in the stomic, I didn't even so anything wrong. She always blames me!" Owen cried.

"Izzy," Noah whispered. The sweet sound of the bell gave him the chance to ask her. But what would she think, better yet what would Cody think?

**A/n It it good? Sorry for all the short chapters. I can't seem to make them longer. :( Maybe the next one. Also, sorry for it's lateness. :( Ok, till next time **

**~HyperMeee**


End file.
